


Рябиновый пепел

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Derek, Mountain Ash, Stiles saves everyone, imagination is more important than knowledge, there is a fire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз спасает Дерека. Как обычно, в общем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рябиновый пепел

_Сила желания соразмерна богатству воображения (Бальзак)_

При всей своей силе и ловкости оборотни были беспомощны. Они стояли возле дома, как щенята, потерявшие своего хозяина. Всполохи огня причудливыми тенями ложились на их лица, искажая и превращая в страшные подвижные маски. Стайлзу хватило одного взгляда, чтобы оценить глубину ямы, которую для них любовно вырыл кто-то умелый. Дом полыхал, как сухая трава, политая бензином, а вокруг него мощной невидимой стеной раскинулся рябиновый барьер. Гораздо сильнее того, на который был способен сам Стайлз. Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от гигантского костра и пересчитал всех по головам, стараясь не думать о том, что может кого-то не досчитаться. 

Эрика стояла ближе всех к барьеру. На ее лице хэллоуинским гримом выделялись потеки туши, дорожка крови на подбородке, вытекающей с ее истерзанных собственными клыками губ. Бойд в порванной на лоскуты футболке или рубашке, настолько грязной, что не разобрать изначального цвета, соляной статуей застыл в паре метров от нее. Айзек с кровавыми разводами на шее и страшными ожогами на руках смотрел на дом с такой тоской, что она физически давила на плечи, заставляя сгибаться под своей тяжестью. За его спиной маячил Скотт, напряженный и дерганный, готовый в любую минуту сорваться в движение, и не важно, каким оно будет. Он единственный из всех отреагировал на появление Стайлза, повернул в его сторону голову и открыл рот, из которого вылетело лишь болезненное карканье. Горло Скотта еще даже не исцелилось до конца, выставляя напоказ длинные рваные раны, которые лишь при наличии воображения можно было принять за царапины от когтей, чем они и являлись.

\- Где Дерек? – разлепил пересохшие губы Стайлз.  
Никто не пошевелился. Скотт перевел полный вины и отчаянья взгляд на дом.  
\- Он что, внутри?  
Айзек издал сдавленный вой, еще более жалкий, чем первая попытка Скотта, и рванулся к барьеру. Скотт едва успел перехватить его и утянуть назад. Он удерживал Айзека до тех пор, пока тот не выбился из сил, безвольно повиснув на обхвативших его руках.  
\- Почему он не выбрался вместе с вами? – настойчиво продолжал допытываться Стайлз.  
\- Потому что не смог, - глухо ответила ему Эрика, не отрывая взгляда от горящего дома.  
Больше Стайлз не стал ничего спрашивать, огонь распространялся слишком быстро, глотая оставшееся у Дерека время. Если оно у него осталось.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – встрепенулся Скотт, когда Стайлз подошел вплотную к барьеру.  
\- Ты можешь его сломать? – одновременно с ним спросил Бойд.  
Стайлз не мог. Он был слишком слаб и неопытен, чтобы тягаться с тем, кто выложил рябиновый круг. Воображение пасовало перед напором реальности.  
\- Нет, - признался он и переступил черту.  
\- Стайлз! – закричал позади него Скотт.

Стайлз уловил краем глаза, как дернулась Эрика, споткнувшись о невидимую преграду, как подался вперед Бойд. Все это отложилось у него в памяти, благополучно миновав стадию осмысления. Только оказавшись по ту сторону барьера, он понял, что каким-то неведомым образом тот не давал прорваться не только оборотням, но и огню. Стоило Стайлзу оказаться внутри, как ему в лицо дохнула волна жара, а в ушах заложило от треска пламени и грохота обваливающихся стен. Стряхнув с себя оцепенение, он одним прыжком преодолел пару метров, отделявших его от распахнутой двери, и нырнул внутрь. Огонь не успел охватить переднюю часть здания, но густой дым застилал все вокруг плотной завесой. Стайлз прикрыл нос и рот рукавом куртки, но это мало помогало. Глаза начали слезиться, ослабляя и без того весьма ограниченную способность видеть хоть что-то, кроме тумана перед глазами. Стайлз упрямо пробирался вглубь дома, туда где бушевала огненная стихия, и туда, где, как он был уверен, найдет лестницу в подвал. Горький опыт подсказывал ему, что в доме каждого уважающего себя охотника есть уютный, обустроенный подвал, как нельзя лучше подходящий для проявления гостеприимства по отношению к оборотням. Стайлз знал, что второй попытки у него не будет, возможно, даже первой у него нет, поэтому мог только надеяться, что сделал верный выбор, не ошибся в повороте, не зря пропустил лестницу на второй этаж.

Стайлз никогда не считал себя особо везучим человеком, однако сегодня он задумался о том, что возможно, вся его удача копилась долгие годы ради этого самого момента. Не только его не прибило по дороге куском стены или потолка, не только он умудрился наткнуться на подвал, при очередном шаге поставив ногу в пустоту. Нет, он даже не свернул себе шею, когда слетел по ступенькам вниз, больно приложившись локтями и пересчитав собственные ребра. Рев пламени здесь слышался куда тише, а дыма было как будто меньше. Стайлз силой воли поднял себе на ноги и огляделся вокруг. Размах подвальных помещений действительно впечатлял. Похоже, хозяин дома увлекался средневековыми мотивами или пересмотрел детективных сериалов, потому что Стайлз стоял посреди коридора, а напротив него было несколько дверей с решетками на крошечных окнах. Большинство из них было распахнуто настежь или даже выдрано с корнем, обнажая перед любопытными взглядами узкие комнатки-камеры с кандалами, цепями и прочей атрибутикой из коллекции не особо изобретательных палачей. Стайлз направился прямиком к единственной полуприкрытой. 

Внутри камеры прямо напротив двери, привалившись к стене спиной и опустив голову вниз, сидел Дерек. Обнаженный по пояс, перемазанный в крови, саже и еще чем-то неузнаваемом. Выглядел он как узник подземелий, заточенный лет на десять в каменный гроб без единого лучика солнца. Неважно выглядел, в общем.  
\- Решил устроить перекур? – преувеличенно спокойно поинтересовался он у Дерека.  
Тот поднял мутный расфокусированный взгляд, и на секунду на его лице проступила обреченность, сменившаяся безразличием.  
\- Рябина, - хриплый, будто сорванный голос неприятно оцарапал сердце Стайлза.  
В камере почти не было дыма, но и света тоже не было. Он выцепил из густых теней белое лицо, потрескавшиеся губы и черные ручейки вен, проступившие под кожей.  
И тут до него, наконец, дошло.  
\- О боже. Дом построен из рябины! Вот почему барьер такой сильный!  
Они облажались. Все указывало на то, что действовала стайка неприкаянных Омег, едва ли имевшая право носить гордый титул стаи. Никто не ждал, что охотники не побрезгуют заключить договор с оборотнями, пусть те, в конце концов, и пали от стрел, вонзившихся в спину. Стайлз успел заметить их тела, уныло разбросанные возле дома, но сложить кусочки мозаики смог только сейчас.

\- Как же они выбрались? – пробормотал он, имея в виду Скотта и остальных.  
\- Барьер замкнулся не сразу, - тяжело дыша, ответил ему Дерек. – Они успели.  
\- А ты? Проникся безответной любовью к местному подвальчику?  
\- Несколько Омег были еще живы… не мог дать им уйти.  
\- Ни за что не поверю, что они оставили эту почетную обязанность исключительно тебе, - недоверчиво прищурил глаза Стайлз.  
\- Не было времени. Айзек пытался… - Дерек попытался вдохнуть и закашлялся. - Я сказал им уходить.  
Стайлз вспомнил ожоги на руках Лейхи и готовность Скотта в любой момент удержать его от безрассудных поступков.  
\- И что, они так просто тебя послушались? – он подошел вплотную к сгорбленной фигуре Дерека и теперь смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Я Альфа, - с жалким подобием усмешки выдавил тот, откинув голову назад.  
\- Ты идиот, - констатировал Стайлз без былого запала.  
Время утекало сквозь пальцы. Дыхание Дерека слабело, а черная дрянь в его крови расползалась все дальше.  
\- Так… ладно, нам нужно…  
\- Уходи отсюда, - оборвал его Дерек. - Сейчас же, Стайлз!  
\- Когда это я тебя слушался? – хмыкнул он.  
\- Мне все равно не пройти барьер. Выбирайся сам. Ну же, - попытался вразумить его Дерек.

На что он надеялся, интересно? Стайлз нагнулся и закинул руку Дерека себе на плечо, полностью игнорируя выплюнутое сквозь зубы ругательство. Пришлось опереться рукой о стену, чтобы поднять его с пола и не рухнуть уже вдвоем.  
Он оттолкнулся от стены, используя ее как рычаг, и пошатнулся под весом Дерека, но все же остался стоять на ногах. Первые шаги дались тяжело, Дерека приходилось практически тащить на себе, а отрицательная сторона для обладателей большого мускулистого тела заключается в том, что во время спасательной операции не всем повезет иметь спасателя себе под стать. Стайлз пообещал себе, что непременно донесет эту мысль до сознания Дерека, когда оно к нему вернется. А пока он сосредоточился на том, чтобы переставлять ноги, шаг за шагом, вверх по лестнице, направо по коридору. Никогда раньше эти привычные телодвижения не вызывали у него столько трудностей. Он не думал, что будет, когда он дотащит Дерека до барьера, не обращал внимания на разъедающий слизистые дым и пепел – рябиновый пепел – кружащийся в воздухе на манер снежинок зимним днем.  
Видимо, сегодня он исчерпал весь свой запас удачи на жизнь, потому что каким-то образом они добрались до входной двери, не попав под сыплющиеся с потолка обломки и не сгорев заживо. 

Огонь пожирал дом, с хрустом уминая доски и облизывая камни. Его довольное урчание звучало со всех сторон, сопровождаемое озорными искрами и вонью паленого пластика. Голова Стайлза отчаянно кружилась, в глазах плясали черные точки, а вдохнуть удавалась через раз, но он упорно продвигался вперед, игнорируя жадные языки пламени и их горячее дыхание на своей коже. 

Они с Дереком буквально вывались наружу. Стайлз судорожно глотнул воздуха, закашлялся и едва смог восстановить дыхание. Расслабляться было рано. Огонь охватил всю доступную ему площадь внутри барьера, прорваться дальше он почему-то не мог. Так же как оставшиеся на другой стороне оборотни могли только кричать что-то взволнованно и метаться по периметру. Стайлз не пытался разобрать слова, они доносились до него как свозь толщу воды. До рябиновой преграды оставалось несколько шагов. 

Воображение сильнее, чем знание. В прошлый раз эта мысль помогла ему сделать невозможное. Сейчас Стайлз не был уверен, что у него получится провернуть этот трюк еще раз, но ему отчаянно хотелось вытащить Дерека за пределы барьера. Это желание пульсировало внутри, подчиняясь бешеному ритму его сердца, оно разъедало кровь не хуже рябинового пепла. Шаг. Стайлз чувствовал, как противно дрожат от перенапряжения мышцы. Шаг. Прерывистое слабое дыхание Дерека забивалось в уши, вытесняя все остальные звуки. Шаг. Взволнованные, перепуганные лица друзей расплывались перед глазами, превращаясь в светлые одинаковые пятна. Шаг. Пепел оседал на землю по эту сторону барьера, укрывая ее тонким белесым налетом. Прямо под ногами змеилась широкая темная полоса рябинового порошка, опоясывающая дом. Всего один шаг. Позади яростно взревело пламя, поглотившее, наконец, крышу, и с триумфом взметнулось столбом к ночному небу. 

Стайлз переступил черту.


End file.
